


Not a good look for you

by kwiku



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Simbar, jimon, mambar friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiku/pseuds/kwiku
Summary: What if the one that had the purest heart turns out to not be all that.Inspired by Olivia O'Brien - Josslyn
Relationships: Ámbar Smith/Simón Álvarez
Kudos: 2





	Not a good look for you

Heavy breaths, kisses field with tongue and teeth, pure passion. All this and more Ambar wanted from her boyfriend and he gave it all. Jim and Simon did not see her, she was standing in pure shock watching her boyfriend lift the redhead on the makeup table, that was the moment when he saw her standing there with tears in her eyes.  
"You fucking scum" Ambar hissed and threw the present she had in her hands into his back, the pair quickly jumped off from each other. "Jim leave us" she demanded with a cold tone and the girl quickly scurried off. Simon and his band were on tour first around Europe and now Latin American countries, they haven't seen each other in six months.  
"Ambar...." he started but he knew he fucked up big time  
"Shut the fuck up, we are not going to ruin it for everyone else," she said, he started walking towards her and reached out for her hand but she stepped back "don't fucking touch me, we are over"  
"Let me explain, I know that there is nothing I can do or say to make it better" he pleaded with her, Simon tucked in his shirt and started to fix his hair "I'm so sorry"  
"This is... does anyone know about it? How could you..." she slapped his right cheek hard and at this moment Matteo came in into the dressing room  
"I see she found out" he looked at Simon with disgust "I'm so sorry Ambar" he hugged her and she started sobbing in his arms. They were standing there like that for a few minutes, she looked up at Matteo and he understood the question. "Only me, no one else knows."  
"Simon, tell Jim to not tell anyone about the cheating, we will officially break up tho." Ambar with grace walked closer to the mirror and started to touch up her makeup. The boy stood frozen in his place "Move!" she shouted at him and he hurried after Jim.  
"Two weeks," Matteo said "I knew for two weeks, I'm so sorry Amb, I should've told you, but he said he wants to do it himself when we will meet up in Mexico and me..." he trailed off, Ambar turned around and looked at him.  
"This is not on you, we are still friends" she smiled "just let's get wasted after this, I need to party it out" Matteo smiled "I will be your partner in crime Miss Smith" she likened their elbows and they walked out grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> After a long long time I decided to post something. Love Amabar so much,  
> This is just a one shot but it made me want to write more, not Simbar but some wlw ships.


End file.
